


game over

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Shameless Smut, actually do i write anything that isn't smut?, baekchen are life, baekchen are love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun doesn't like to play Jongdae's games, but he finds himself playing along anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	game over

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. more examples of me writing baekchen on demand  
> 2\. honestly there should be so many fics of baek fingering people i mean HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HANDS  
> 3\. mostly ridiculous

Baekhyun doesn't like to play games. Well, that's not entirely accurate. He loves to play games that he can win, where he can guarantee his victory, so he hates playing games with Jongdae. Jongdae likes to sit too close, likes to skate his fingers over Baekhyun's thighs, and maybe likes to tug on a belt loop just to get a reaction out of him. He likes to work Baekhyun up and then not get him off all while wearing that playful grin that Baekhyun will never admit makes him swoon just a little bit- but only a little!

Jongdae has been messing around with Baekhyun all of this past week. His body is on the edge of snapping, his nerves running hot like live wires with the low simmer of desperation, of need, and his voice will not stop catching in his throat when Jongdae so much as breathes at him.

Baekhyun hates games he can't win, so he hates playing with Jongdae. But Jongdae hates surprises, and Baekhyun is _oh so fond_ of them. He's not particularly against using that to his advantage- not at all.

That's why the clock is warning him that he should really be asleep with the numbers glaring an awful 3:00 AM at him. He should be tucked in bed with one arm curled around his pillow and dreaming peacefully of Joonmyun walking on stage in his underwear, but instead Baekhyun is standing at the side of Jongdae's bed, watching his friend (boyfriend, actually, but they don't talk about it) sleep, the deep breathing of Jongdae's roommates keeping Baekhyun on the edge.

The members in Jongdae's room are exhausted and heavy sleepers: they won't wake up. Baekhyun and Jongdae are experienced enough to know, but it still starts a little thrill in Baekhyun's chest. He takes in shaky breath, imagines what he came here to do, and trades his nerves for a cocky grin and a hand pressed across Jongdae's mouth.

It's enough to wake him, and Baekhyun is slipping under Jongdae's blankets and skating his fingertips along the waistband of Jongdae's sleep shorts, lips against the edge of Jongdae's jaw before Jongdae's eyes are fully open.

"Baek," Jongdae whispers, a bit of a growl to his voice from sleep. "What're you-"

"Sh," Baekhyun soothes, pressing a kiss to the soft skin over his adam's apple. "Payback."

"What did I even do-?" Jongdae starts to whine, but Baekhyun slides his hand fully into Jongdae's shorts, fitting his fingers around the curve of his ass and nosing along his jaw to his lips. Jongdae's cheek is a bit scratchy with stubble, and Baekhyun kisses him hard to cover up the over sensitive gasp that sits heavy in the back of his throat.

This is about working Jongdae up; it's not about giving in to him and letting Jongdae get him off, Baekhyun tells himself. This is about payback, and Baekhyun is not in the business of playing Jongdae's games- not tonight.

Baekhyun rolls his body to the side a bit, sliding into a more comfortable position, chest to chest with Jongdae. He opens his mouth and nips at Jongdae's bottom lip, hears his quiet gasp, and takes the opportunity to shift in between Jongdae's legs, helping Jongdae crook his knees up to cradle Baekhyun's hips with his fingers digging hard into his left ass cheek.

He rolls his hips down once, just out of curiosity for how much this past week of teasing has messed with Jongdae too, and the low groan that vibrates in Jongdae's chest and rattles through Baekhyun's whole body has him licking desperately into Jongdae's mouth, running his other hand down the length of Jongdae's torso and forcing Jongdae's hips to lift up to meet his own, the fronts of their shorts rubbing together, and it's absolutely delicious.

Baekhyun traces a soothing circle around the dimple in Jongdae's butt cheek as the other man's face starts to show signs of the desperation that Baekhyun has been suffering all week, and he flips up the hem of Jongdae' shirt, running his hand back up Jongdae' torso to tug teasingly at his nipple and flick it with his thumb.

He presses his palm flat over Jongdae's pectoral when he wines, feels the way his heart is pounding, and kisses him again, tongue tracing out the ridges of his mouth. He slides the tip of his tongue along the side of Jongdae's own, coaxing Jongdae to lean up and suck lightly on Baekhyun's tongue. It sends shockwaves down Baekhyun's spine, and his hips jerk, working in little circles and trying to get himself down closer to Jongdae.

"Fuck, Baek," Jongdae moans more than he says, planting his feet more firmly on the mattress and lifting up to meet every circle of Baekhyun's hips. He opens his mouth to say something again, but Baekhyun kisses him silent, feeling self-gratified when he draws his hand out of Jongdae's shorts and Jongdae makes this little sound that seem a lot like he's begging Baekhyun to keep his hands on him.

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae's shirt. "Lift," he commands, his own voice reduced to somewhere between a desperate moan and a concrete order. Jongdae complies easily, his stomach flexing against Baekhyun's own as Baekhyun drags his shirt up over his head and drops it casually on the floor, immediately attaching his mouth to the unveiled expanse of unmarred skin.

He traces the edges of Jongdae's muscles with his lips and fingers, lets Jongdae run his fingers through his hair and pull on the strands to direct him to where he wants his mouth most. Baekhyun gives him his moment before he's pushing his hands away and descending again.

He focuses shamelessly on the little mole on Jogndae' collarbone, his teeth pressing a little too hard into the hollow of his throat, alternating between sucking and soothing, and Jongdae's fingers scrabble at Baekhyun's back, catching on the fabric of his shirt and tugging on it with desire weakened fingers, chanting a litany of "please," "Baek," and "off" towards the ceiling.

Baekhyun licks a clear line up Jongdae's throat, and the other man's head tips back.

" _Ah, shit_ ," Jongdae murmurs, and Baekhyun scoots down, nipping at the skin beside Jongdae's navel and sucking a mark there before dragging his tongue up his torso, over his sternum, and up his throat, kissing him again and capturing Jongdae's groan with his lips.

"Take your-" Jongdae tries to say between open-mouthed kisses, filthy and sloppy. "Take your shirt off-!"

Baekhyun drops a kiss on his cheek. "Sure," he sing-songs, and he drops the over-sized t-shirt on top of Jongdae's shirt, not giving Jongdae even a second to breathe before he's pulling the other man's sleep shorts down his legs and diving in the second any new inch of skin is shown to lick, bite, suck on the sensitive skin of Jongdae's thigh. He flings the shorts away and gets his long fingers in a firm hold around the backs of Jongdae's thighs, pressing his legs back and up, Jongdae's knees practically to his chest.

"Hold yourself here," he whispers, lips against the inside of Jongdae's knee. Jongdae's fingers tremble as he grabs onto his legs as Baekhyun had instructed, and Baekhyun sits back to watch Jongdae's cock, hard and flushed a pretty red, smear a bit of pre-come over the faint lines of his stomach. Baekhyun's own cock throbs like it's trying to remind him to get a move on and do what he came here to do- beat Jongdae at his own game.

Baekhyun reaches underneath the mattress and fishes out a nearly empty bottle of lube. He snaps the cap open by Jongdae's ear and listens to the way Jongdae's breath catches in anticipation.

"God, just-" Jongdae whispers, and Baekhyun slips a hand down, long fingers fitting against Jongdae's perineum, splayed over the cleft of his ass.

"I'm calling the shots, Dae," Baekhyun whispers, voice wicked and wreck. Jongdae nods, cheeks flushed and too turned on to really do much but allow Baekhyun to do what he wants, and that's exactly the state of mind that Baekhyun wants him in.

He covers his fingers liberally in the remaining lube, and he draws a slow circle around Jongdae's rim. Jongdae's cock jerks, and his body relaxes naturally, ready for Baekhyun to touch him how he wants, and Baekhyun is so, _so_ turned on, his vision tunneling into a single view to see nothing but Jongdae in front of him, Jongdae below him, Jongdae, Jongdae, _Jongdae._

A groan of Jongdae's name escapes him, and he slips his first finger in.

Jongdae takes it so well, always has with Baekhyun's fingers. His legs fall open to the side as Baekhyun works his one finger in and out, slow and tortuous, listening to Jongdae's breathing get harsher, to his little moans become barely voiced pleas for _more._

He adds a second, scissoring only slightly and then wider, watching Jongdae's spine arch with the stretch. Baekhyun slides his hand up the back of Jongdae's thigh, linking their fingers just under his knee before he crooks the two inside Jongdae and dives down to cover his mouth with his own. Jongdae's cry is muffled, but the pleasure in it rings clear and loud in Baekhyun's ear. He's content to fuck Jongdae like this, with his fingers dragging out low throated moans from the other man with his tongue in his mouth, laid out along Jongdae's side to rut against his hip, seeking his own release.

"Won't you-" Jongdae swallows his words in favor of fucking himself down on Baekhyun's fingers, chasing the feeling of his long fingers against his prostate, and whining as Baekhyun teases, purposefully avoiding the spot.

"Won't you fuck me?" Jongdae asks, turning his head to make his own mark on Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun wants to, he really does, but he's so close, and Jongdae is closer, his breathing harsh and his heart pounding and his skin flushed and his cock straining, and neither of them will last more than a few thrusts. And besides, Baekhyun just wants to see Jongdae fall apart in his hands- from his hands.

"Do you want to come, Dae?" Baekhyun whispers instead, slipping in a third finger and grinning at Jongdae's groan.

"Yes," Jongdae whimpers, and he's rocking his hips down with force on Baekhyun's fingers, seeking, chasing after the needed release. Baekhyun presses closer to him, seeking friction on his own cock as he reaches between Jongdae's legs to press his fingertips along the sharp edges of his hipbones.

"Can you come like this?" Baekhyun challenges. "Untouched like this?" He presses the pads of his fingers right up against Jongdae's prostate, and Jongdae's simple yes (because he can, Baekhyun has seen him do it before) becomes a long, desperate whine of Baekhyun's name. His nails dig into the skin of his own knees as he lets Baekhyun's touch become too much. Overwhelmed and already so on edge, Jongdae's spine arches clear off the mattress, and he buries his face in Baekhyun's neck as he comes all over his own stomach, grabbing at Baekhyun's hair for something to hold onto as his body is wracked by the force of his orgasm, his mouth open in a silent scream and harsh breathing hot on Baekhyun's collarbones.

Baekhyun holds him, carefully withdrawing his fingers, forcing himself to ignore his own aching cock in favor of making sure Jongdae is okay. Jongdae calms slowly, his grip lessening, and as his eyes become bright and alert again, Baekhyun can see the switch in the him, the very moment he realizes Baekhyun is still very much turned on. Jongdae simply grins.

"You'll never win," he whispers hoarsely, and he shoves Baekhyun back with trembling arms to yank his shorts halfway down his thighs and fit his mouth around Baekhyun's cock, already humming low in his throat as he licks over the vein along the side of it and sucks hard with his cheeks hollowed. He doesn't have to do much, fingers gently tangled with Baekhyun's in contrast to the hell of a blowjob he's giving him, and Baekhyun can only squeeze Jongdae's hand once to warn him before he's coming hard, vision blacking out and body trapped in the high of orgasm.

He can dimly, in the back of his mind, feel Jongdae's thumb rub soothingly over the back of Baekhyun's hand, and he lets each wave of pleasure carry him as high as it wants to, knowing Jongdae is watching him.

When he gets his eyes open again, Jongdae is licking his lips cheekily and wiping his stomach off with Baekhyun's shirt. Baekhyun points angrily, mouth open with no words coming out, but Jongdae pokes his cheeks.

"Collateral," he says. "It's an honor for your ratty shirt to be sacrificed to the post-coital clean up gods, I assure you." Baekhyun glares at him.

"You're an asshole," he says. Jongdae hums before he leans in to kiss Baekhyun quickly again.

"Don't play like it doesn't attract you," he says, wiggling his hips for emphasis, and Baekhyun tackles him down onto the covers.

"Sleep," he orders.

"We're going to regret this in the morning, and I'm blaming you," Jongdae tells him with a barely suppressed yawn, and Baekhyun stubbornly ignores him, pretending to be asleep with his eyes closed and breathing even. He knows though, from the light chuckle Jongdae lets out, that the other man doesn't miss Baekhyun's satisfied smile when Jongdae wraps himself around Baekhyun and draws the blankets over them.

(Baekhyun really, if he's honest, doesn't mine playing games with Jongdae, because despite the scoreboard, he's already won the war. He'll just never tell Jongdae that the asshole himself is the prize.)


End file.
